


The Love Song of a Beetle to his Monkey

by lousy_science



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science
Summary: A poem for two lovers - why not, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts), [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/gifts), [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



Not too many warriors get   
To meet one who could best them in battle  
And be allowed to live  
Not just live  
But have  
Arms  
Hair  
Voice  
Wrapped around them with such force   
Love made all my armor redundant  
It made three of us more powerful than the moon

I did not remember much  
But sometimes I stroked the spikes on my arms  
Strong and fine   
Smooth  
Sharp   
Deadly  
There was a reminder in them for someone   
A name escaped me, but the memory  
That they could kill me  
But had done the exact opposite  
And carried a new life into this world

From all we’ve seen together do you now see  
I would never compare you to anything   
Sea or mountain  
Sunset  
Song  
Or sister  
You are incomparable, my  
Monkey, unlike any monkeys  
Not that I’ve met any other monkeys  
But how could the world contain more than one of you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little indulgence of mine, inspired by your Yuletide prompts.


End file.
